AntiTenkai
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: AntiTenkai, apto solo para los que odian a Seiya. ESTE FIC HA TERMINADO, MUCHAS GRACIAS.
1. Default Chapter

ANTI-TENKAI

¡Hola a todos! Este fic está dedicado a Sadick-Chan¡Pero igual disfrútenlo!

Capítulo uno: Un bizarro comienzo...

Todo empezó en los aposentos privados de la diosa de la caza y la maternidad, quien estaba sumamente ocupada en los labios de uno de sus tres ángeles...

¡Arght¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí! ò.ó -gritó la diosa cuando se vio descubierta, al tiempo que se cubría parte de su cuerpo (evidentemente los lectores entienden en qué estaba ocupada) y su ángel corría para no ser visto (o identificado).

Ejem, un momento después, debidamente vestida y algo ruborizada, Artemisa ordenó a sus ángeles que eliminaran a la peor plaga del universo...

¡No¡A Yahir no! –gritó Odyseus pensando lo peor y llorando en el hombro de Teseus- bu bu bu buuuua...

¬¬ No me refería a ese tarado –la diosa tomó asiento- me refiero a Atena, la muy zonza está desperdiciando la vida de sus caballeros en nada, y así será en las próximas 20000 generaciones de dioses¡Eso debe evitarse!

Y después de un convincente discurso de 5 minutos (ojalá todos los dioses del universo de Saint Seiya tomaran su ejemplo) Odyseus y Teseus se dispusieron a partir, pero...

Aguarda Icarus, tan pronto terminen vuelves a mi alcoba ¬.- -dijo así la diosa.

8D No tardaremos nada, vamos, matamos y volvemos –la sola idea lo motivaba- 8D ¡Lo que sea por usted!

Que lindo, después siguen su velada romántica –dijo Teseus al tiempo que despegaba al ángel de la diosa- ¡El trabajo nos llama!

Y bajaron del Olimpo a la Tierra, pero como nunca falta un frijol entre el arroz, Teseus se tropezó y los ángeles de Artemisa cayeron cual vil proyectil.

¡ECHEN PAJAAAAAA! –fue lo último que se les entendió.

Mientras, en la Tierra, Hyoga y Shun vivían en la mansión Kido ya que se habían sacado la lotería al ser nombrados herederos únicos en el verdadero testamento de Mitsumasa Kido (que misteriosamente estaba oculto en el cuarto de Saori), Ikky solo pidió una fuerte suma y un apartamento a 100 km de ahí, Shiryu hacía preparativos para ponerse a estudiar y tener una vida medio decente y Seiya se había quedado inválido tras la batalla contra Hades y era cuidado por Saori (y un séquito de sirvientes, ya que la diosa no era digna de tan bajas tareas).

En un paréntesis, a Hades tampoco le había ido muy bien que digamos, pero eso se resolverá después.

Total, ya era de noche cuando Atena decidió que había pasado mucho tiempo y ya era hora de dormir, por lo que dejó a Seiya en el balcón hasta que llegara la enfermera.

Como ya dijimos, Seiya estaba inválido, y para colmo en estado de coma y no daba señas de morir, cuando al segundo le caen los tres ángeles de Artemisa.

¬¬¿Ya llegamos? –preguntó Odyseus, el más molido de los tres.

Parece que sí, ahí está el tarado –Teseus se apoyó en lo que quedaba de la silla de ruedas de Seiya, quien quedó que trapeador de escuela- ahora solo falta la zonza.

Bueno –dijo ya calmado Icarus- démosle el golpe de gracia y ahorita vamos por la bruja.

Y antes de que le dieran un golpe, apareció la Diosa Atena...

¿A QUIÉN LE DIJERON BRUJA!-

Atena salió en bata de baño amarillo mostaza, con los cabellos en tubos, con una escopeta en la mano y traía puesta una mascarilla de pepinos (que además brillaba con la luz fluorescente, y de ese tipo era el foco para variar) que hizo que los angelitos temblaran como gelatina de Wal-mart.

¡AAAAARRRGGHHTTTT! –gritaron los ángeles mientras se abrazaban ante tan espantosa revelación- ¡ARTEMISA-SAMA! ;o;

Y de inmediato acudió la diosa de la maternidad en bata de raso azul y un bat de béisbol.

¿Quién! –dijo blandiendo el bat- ¿A quién se le ocurrió atacar a mis ángeles?

¡Artemisa¿Tu enviaste a matar a Seiya? –Atena arroja la escopeta y esta le dispara a un trausente- No te lo perdonaré.

Nada de eso, "hermanita" –Artemisa saca dos aretes viejos de fantasía- Mira, te propongo un trato: Dame a Nike y yo te doy estos aretes que tanto querías de niña.

¿Los de la diosa Atena? –preguntó con un gran brillo en sus ojos la joven diosa.

Los de conejito –respondió la "hermana" reprimiendo una carcajada, el recuerdo de ella quitándoselos a Saori le daba tanta risa que en más de una ocasión llevó terapia familiar.

¡Hecho! –dijo la diosa dándole el báculo a cambio de los viejos aretes- 8D ¡Por fin son míos!

¡Y la Tierra ahora es mia! -Artemisa se fue rápidamente de ahi con sus ángeles- ¡Muajajajajajajaja!

¿Acaso la Tierra se condenó por culpa de unos aretitos? Parece que si.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Antitenkai. 

No estaba muerta, estaba en la escuela.

Sigue la antihistoria, seguiremos exponiendo la inteligencia de los protagonistas y una que otra situación aparentemente predecible.

Gracias por las respuestas.

Capitulo dos -¡EL JUICIO!

En el capítulo anterior, Saori entregó a la humanidad a Artemisa a cambio de unos viejos aretitos. Seiya sigue en coma y así debería quedarse, pero entonces no tendría sentido hacer el fic. Esto es lo que está pasando.

-Vámonos ángeles -ordenó la diosa de la maternidad una vez que su alocada "hermana" salió de ahí- nada tenemos que hacer aquí.

-Ok, pero-interrumpió Teseus- ¿no matamos al insecto? Ya le traemos ganas al infeliz.

-Déjalo, mientras siga inerte como vil legumbre, no molesta a nadie.

En ese momento sonó el celular divino de Artemisa (con el tono de my humps de BEP) y esta se apartó unos segundos del lugar.

-¿Quién le hablará en este momento a Artemisa-sama? -preguntó Icarus con un tono entre celos y mortificación.

-Quién más sino su hermano -contestó Odyseus- Desde que lo cortaron vía telefónica comenzó a vivir como parásito de su hermana.

Mientras, en algún lugar del monte Olimpo...

-Se abre el archivo "Ataque a los dioses" por enésima vez -dijo una deidad de ojos brillantes y sensuales (entiéndase por Hera) que cubría a su infiel esposo (entiéndase por Zeus)

-No otra vez -se escuchó un murmullo unánime por parte de los demás dioses.

-Silencio, aún no le pido la opinión a nadie -Hera tomó el archivo más reciente y comenzó a leer los expedientes secretos de los ex-caballeros de Athena- Según veo, todos dieron su vida por una diosa que JAMÁS los tendrá ni tuvo en consideración¿cómo se sienten?

-Disculpe -interrumpió un apenado Camus- ¿esto es un juicio divino o una sesión de terapia grupal?

La diosa de lafertilidad quedó pensativa unos instantes, luego murmuró con otras deidades menores y encaró al ex-acuario.

-No estás en posición para hacer preguntas, ni tienes permiso para ello.

Volvamos con Seiya... bueno, este sigue inmóvil como piedra en el camino¿qué pasará por su mente? Nadie lo sabrá nunca, pero algo le dijo que SU Saori estaba en peligro, por lo que, con un gran esfuerzo, comenzó a temblar.

-Sa... Sa... Sa...

Marin, que observaba de lejos la escena, y que vio todo lo que pasó, y que por un instante consideró la aparente posibilidad de que Icarus fuera su hermano perdido Touma, reflexionó acerca de la situación. Saori le entregó el mundo a Artemisa, ella va a hacer con el mundo lo que se le de la gana, significa que ahora Saori YA NO ES la jefa...

-¡YAHOOOOOOOOOO! -y no es comercial- ¡Que viva el norte!

Disponía a irse, cuando se tropezó con un misterioso objeto de color verde brillante, que la regresó a sus pensamientos originales.

-Touma, lo sabía, Seiya es un mugre asesino...

Y concentrando su cosmos, mandó a volar a Seiya lo más lejos posible de su vista.

-Mucho mejor, ahora, de compras.

-.- mejor volvamos al Olimpo...

- ...y suicidio innecesario. Esos son todos sus cargos, Kanon de Géminis...

-Kanon nunca fue caballero de Géminis, solo un reemplazo -puntualizó Saga, que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-¡Oye! -reclamó Kanon.

-Cierto, es un cargo fuerte, suplantación de responsabilidades.

En eso, entró Apolo a la sala, dispuesto a hacer gala de su sabiduría.

-Me temo que nos estamos alejando del tema. Los caballeros atentaron en contra de los dioses y merecen la muerte eterna e inmediatamente dolorosa o un castigo eterno y terriblemente humillante por la eternmidad...

Y se percató de que todos los presentes se le quedaban viendo de mala manera.

-¿Qué, tengo changos en la cara o algo?

Y el tribunal divino estalló en risas.

-¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello? -comenzó Hera- ¿peleaste contra el colorante vegetal comestible y perdiste?

-Oye, oye -interrumpió Vesta- ¿En cuanto te dejó sailor moon la tiara lunar?

-Hey Apolo -dijo Ares- Cuando te subieron al potro de castigo¿de donde te estiraron, de las piernas o de la cara?

-Ya basta, dejen de burlarse de mi -se hace ovillo en el piso y comienza a gimotear como un bebé- guaaaaaa hermana!

Mientras los dioses se mofaban de Apolo, los ex-caballeros de Athena procuraban escapar desapercibidamente, y lo hubieran logrado de no haber sido por Milo...

- XD---- Preciosa¿te llevo conmigo?

-¡JIIIIIIIIIIII! -Gritó una ofendida Perséfone- UN PERVERTIDO!

Todos volvieron a la sala dispuestos a castigar a los caballeros por la afrenta hecha a la pura divinidad.

-Miradas pervertidas, vocabulario de carretero, y a Perséfone, la ESPOSA de HADES -Hera saca una carpeta negra y saca una hoja roja- SERÁN SEPULTADOS VIVOS COMO ADORNO DECORATIVO DEL NUEVO SANTUARIO DE ARTEMISA.

- ¬.¬ Gracias Milo -dijeron los afectados antes de ser envueltos en una misteriosa luz.

-¡Esperen! -gritó Hermes, que se mantuvo callado en todo el juicio- No es necesario hacer eso. Caballeros¿Trabajarían de strippers? además de una jugosa paga, podemos negociar una libertad condicional.

-¡LE VOY A DECIR A MI ESPOSO QUE EL LUJURIOSO QUE ME OFENDIÓ NO FUE CASTIGADO!

Y con esa sentencia, los caballeros aparecieron en un segundo en medio de una fuente del remodelado Santuario de Artemisa.

-¿Qué Hades no había muerto ya? -preguntó un petrificado Shura.

-No parece ser -contestó MM.

-¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a estar así? -preguntó al borde de las lágrimas (literalmente) Afrodita.

-Creo que de por vida -dio la última palabra Mu.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¿Y Seiya? A quien le importa, pero hablaremos de él en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Antitenkai 3

Capítulo 3 -Como si no fuera suficiente.

Los caballeros dorados fueron transformados en la fuente principal del nuevo santuario de Artemisa (gracias a Milo), Artemisa despidió a los caballeros de bronce (¿y eso a qué hora pasó?) y estos están dispuestos a cobrar venganza...

-Momento¿alguien me puede decir a qué hora fuimos despedidos?

-Hyoga -Shiryu terminó de reunir los restos de su armadura- nos enviaron un papel hace dos minutos, hasta la autora está conciente de ello.

-Pero ¿por qué a nosotros? Si somos los que nos partimos el lomo por Atena.

-Te lo partirás tu, por que yo voy a demandarlos.

-Shiryu¿desde cuando piensas así?

-Desde que me hallé la Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos y memoricé los artículos que "nos garantizan" una buena vida.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, vamos a entablar la demanda, entre más, mejor.

-Bueno, pero tu pagas la pesera (viven en Japón, y se van en el transporte más economico y lento del universo).

En el santuario de Artemisa, esta se halla a los ex-caballeros de Atena...

-Y recuerden eliminar a la escoria llamada Seiya si llega a pisar este recinto sagrado¿de acuerdo?

Tras despedirlos y atender asuntos sin importancia como la seguridad del mundo terrestre y la solicitud del tratado de paz con otros dioses, se le apareció una enardecida Saori.

-¡ME ENGAÑASTE ARTEMISA! -se paró frente a ella- ¡ME DISTE NADA POR EL DOMINIO DEL MUNDO!

-Tranquila, por eso te pregunté si estabas de acuerdo, y tu dijiste que sí

-Pero...

-Además, el mundo está mejor en mis manos, ya todos vieron eso y están de acuerdo en revocar tu licencia como diosa.

-Pe...

-¿si?

-¡NO SE VALE! -trató de alcanzar su antiguo báculo, pero Artemisa le cubría el paso- ¡LE DIRÉ A MIS CABALLEROS QUE PELEEN POR MI!

-Ah, tus caballeros. Figurate que ahora son MIS caballeros.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ajá, como tu ya no querías el dominio del mundo, ellos solicitaron empleo, y es justo lo que les di. Todos están a mi servicio menos la pandilla de la escoria e Ikky.

Saori se dirigió a la ventana, reunió aire y gritó con todas sus fuerzas...

-¡VAN A VERLO DESGRACIADOS, NADA MÁS ESPÉRENSE A QUE RECUPERE MIS PODERES PARA QUE VEAN LO QUE ES BUENO!

-"Hermanita", eres todo un caso ¬.¬U

-No se vale, debe haber algún método para recuperar lo que es mio.

-Si se vale, y lo que fue tuyo, ahora es mio, y lo mio es mio y no te lo devolveré.

-¿Realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer?

Artemisa pensó en los halagos y las ganancias que conseguiría si eliminaba a Saori¡Incluso podrían hacerle una serie de anime! Artemisa's Warriors, sonaba muy bien, incluso podría contratar para la música a...

-¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO, DEJA DE SOÑAR CON TU MUNDO ROSITA!

-Corrección, me gritas. Se me ha ocurrido una estupenda idea. Si liberas tu sangre de humana dejando únicamente la de diosa, te devolveré el poder.

-Si, el poder será mío. Otra vez.

Artemisa dirigió a Saori a una de las piscinas de fiesta (luego de esconder los gorros y las botellas vacías de la noche anterior) y le dio a escoger todo un set de navajas para que ella misma se suicidara, es decir, se sacrificara por el mundo.

-Esto será muy facil -decía mientras se apretaba una liga en el brazo para que la sangre saliera a presión- tengo experiencia intentando suicidarme, al fin y al cabo mis caballeros llegan al ultimo segundo a rescatarme.

-Si es lo que dices.

Saori cortó su brazo, y resultado esperado, la sangre brotó a presión, provocando que la "diosa" se desmayara por la falta de la misma, mientras la piscina se teñía de rojo y su cuerpo comenzaba a flotar por inercia.

-Vaya, a eso se le llama "tener una perfecta estupidez" -toma su celular y marca- Hey, lo hizo, se suicidó. ¿Quieren ver el cadaver? Aún está fresco.

Se oyo una exclamación de completa felicidad del otro lado del celular, mientras, Saori aún se pregunta donde están lo botarates que se la viven partiendo para rescartarla, sin imaginar que Shiryu y Hyoga fueron a entablar una demanda, Ikky está de vacaciones en Manzanillo y Shun nuevamente fue poseído por Hades al no tener el deber como caballero de Atena.

¿Y Seiya?

Él se dirigía al santuario, claro, después de que escapó de las cajas de utilería de una empresa productora de películas de Zombis, de una ráfaga de disparos del ejército (que pensaron que era un auténtico zombi), de varios autos que lo atropellaron en el camino (solo a él se le ocurre ir a media calle en zig zag) y las continuas pedradas de niños que no tenían nada mejor que hacer (hicieron bien niños)

-Sa... Sao...ri...

Y para la sorpresa de todos, se halló con Kiki...

-Ki...ki...

-¡Wah¡El zombi de las noticias!

Y echa a correr, pero Seiya comenzó a seguirlo ya que el enano era su boleto para llegar más rápidamente (tal parece que Seiya solo piensa cuando su cuerpo está en un 99 amolado)

-Ki...ki...

-¡Alejate de mi¡Que alguien me ayude!

Y pasaron en frente del bufete de abogados donde todos, tras años de estudio y experiencia, echaron de manera sutil a Hyoga y a Shiryu a la calle, razón por la que tropezaron con Kiki y Seiya.

PAS

-¿Hyoga y Shiryu? -dijo un atontado pero conciente Kiki- ¿Qué fue?

-¿Seiya? los ex-santos de Atena se sorprendieron- ¿Cómo es que sigues con vida?

-Yo...

-No importa, haremos como que pasó una emergencia y necesitas urgentemente moverte. Si esperamos a que termines de hablar, el fic terminará totalmente aburrido.

-¿Fic¿De qué hablas Shiryu?

-¿Hay alguna novedad Kiki?

-Nada importante. Los caballeros dorados y mi maestro fueron convertidos en fuente de patio, Artemisa manda en el Santuario, a mi me tienen de Bell Boy (mandadero) y Saori acaba de suicidarse.

-Ya era hora ¬¬U ¿Tenía que entregar sus poderes para darse cuenta que dejando este mundo era lo mejor que podría hacer?

-¡Sa...! ori.

- Pero Shiryu -Hyoga susurro- ¿qué le hacemos a Seiya?

-El quiere ir al santuario, vamos a darle el aventón, al fin que si lo matan, ya es bronca de él.

-Ok.

Y ambos, haciendo uso de sus ataques, mandaron a volar al protagonista, que cayó a pocos metros de la entrada del santuario.

-¿Crees que haya llegado?

-No lo sé ni me interesa Hyoga, ya no quiero tener problemas.

Pero estos no iban a dejar a los santos, ya que uno de los abogados salió con varios papeles en mano.

-El nuevo Santuario de Artemisa no tolerará la contaminación en sus territorios. Vayan a sacar la basura que acaban de aventar o serán demandados por 75 millones de dólares más impuesto del 25 por daños psicologicos y agravios.

Ambos se quedaron con la boca lo más abierta que pudieron, y como flechas se aventaron a sacar a Seiya de ahi, pero en la fuente principal...

Continuará. 


	4. Chapter 4

**_AntiTenkai_**

Capítulo IV -_La hora de la verdad_. Cap final.

**Nota.** Con este capítulo, damos fin a este fic tan aceptado. Les agradezco la atención prestada y espero lo disfruten tanto como los anteriores.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Con toda la velocidad que les permitían las piernas, Hyoga y Shiryu se las arreglaron para llegar al Santuario que ya no era de la bruja, es decir, de Saori, sino de Artemisa, pero no esperaban ver algo impactante en el camino...

-Como usted diga, Artemisa-sama, estoy a su completa disposición...

Ambos ex-caballeros de Athena abrieron los ojos grandes como platos al ver que la diosa estaba complaciendo sus labios (y más que eso) con los de Odyseus, y rápidamente trataron de alejarse sin llamar la atención, sin conseguirlo, por supuesto.

-¡Odyseus¡Desaparece a esas escorias de inmediato!

La diosa desapareció y los caballeros consideraron sus posibilidades.

Si eran asesinados, el problema de contaminación por la introducción de un agente nocivo Seiya ya no sería problema de ellos, pero jamás irían a ningún lugar que valiera la pena ni comprarían esos jugosos mariscos que probaron varios minutos atrás.

Si peleaban y sobrevivían, quizá Artemisa descubriría el cadaver viviente de Seiya, y la demanda no la terminarían de pagar ni sus tataranietos.

Pero la probabilidad de supervivencia eran menores que...

-¡Al diablo! -gritó Shiryu sacando de onda a todos y dando pie a una pelea épica que fue negada a los que tanto esperaban un poco de la clásica acción de Saint Seiya (Iria, más que fic, este capítulo parece un documental)

Punto y aparte, en la fuente...

Teseus estaba jugando golf, usando de pelotas unas balínas (balínes, canicas de acero, como quieran llamarlas) y ya había roto algunas narices de ciertos caballeros, los cuales no permanecieron callados...

-¡Baboso¡Me vuelves a pegar y te parto en pedazos! -creo que ya identificaron al "santo" de Athena.

-¡Ven a callarme si tienes agallas! -lo encaró el ángel de Artemisa.

-¡Espera a que salga de aqui y te mostraré lo que es bueno! -le volvió a gritar el "santo" afectado.

-¡Si¡Aquí te espero¡Tómate tu tiempo, ya que me vale un comino! -Teseus aventó su equipo profesional de golf y sacó entonces una resortera, la que cargó con piedras lo suficientemente notables para golpear al siguiente santo- Siguen los de 20¿quién va primero?

-¡Milo! -respondieron los santos al unísono.

Teseus no evitó una sonrisa siniestra de satisfacción y rápidamente buscó una piedra lo suficientemente grande como para romperle la cara a Milo...

Pero tuvo que venir Shun o ya estaría totalmente alterada la trama de Tenkai (Iria¡Lo hubieras hecho!)

-Mira nada más -dijo Teseus sorprendido de ver a Shun con la armadura de andrómeda- ¿Te libraste de Hades o él al fin recuperó su cuerpo?

-No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que dices, pero algo si es seguro: Necesito ir y sacar a Seiya de este lugar, encerrarlo en un tubo aislador y ahogarlo en la laguna Estigia o me arrebatarán la mansión en la que por fin estoy teniendo una vida normal o los mugres abogados me quitarán todo¡TODOOOOO!

-¿Ah sí? -Teseus enciende su cosmos al máximo- ¡SERÁ UN PLACER VERTE PERDERLO TODO, TODOOOOOOO!

Por la forma en que conversan, parece que han perdido completamente el sentido común...

Mientras, en la entrada del Santuario de Artemisa...

-Si, tráete las botellas... bueno, has esto: deja las botellas de whisky para el principio y a los súbditos les das aguardiente... -Artemisa preparaba la fiesta en honor a la muerte de la estúpida "diosa de la sabiduría" -si, también lo incluiré en la rutina de presentación, tenemos que calentar al público con algo¿no?

Artemisa no reparó en la presencia de una figura que caminaba de manera atrabancada, como si le hubieran roto las piernas; tampoco notó que su "hermana" se estaba levantando de la piscina...

-Sa... ori... -Seiya, quien estuviera peor que estropajo de fregadero de restaurant, avanzaba de forma torcida hacia la piscina- Sao...ri...

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Artemisa gritó, y gritó más del miedo al ver a su "hermanita" poniéndose de pie.

-Creíste que nunca vendrían, pero aqui está Seiya, es muestra de que esos babosos aún se partirían el alma por mi.

Aprovechando el descuido de Artemisa, Saori tomó su báculo y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se dirigió a Seiya para eliminar la maldición que Hades había impuesto en su cuerpo.

No contaba con que, con el impacto, cortó el cuerpo de Seiya en dos.

-¡MALDITA SEA! - y cayó muerta con las dos mitades de Seiya flotando en la piscina.

Artemisa hizo las cosas por pasos. Uno, llamó a cualquiera de sus ángeles que estuviera libre, y dos, remarcar el número para garantizar la muerte de Saori...

Volvamos a la fuente...

-¡MUEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Teseus saltó y atacó con casi todas sus fuerzas a Shun, sin embargo, respaldado por el sentido común, Shun dio un paso hacia atrás y el "ángel" se dio en toda la cara contra el suelo...

-Un sujeto como tú es de los que presumen "jamás podrás contra mí" y a los 15 minutos que para los fans de la serie varían entre uno y 5 episodios es derrotado¿o no? -Shun comenzó a picar a Teseus con una ramita.

-Te... odio...

Ikky tenía media hora contemplando la escena. Por un lado, quería deshacerse de Seiya para estar resguardado de la ley, y por otro, necesitaba golpear a alguien, por lo que, como su "hermano" ya se había encargado del "ángel", pateo con fuerza la "fuente", razón por la que comenzó a romperse y los caballeros dorados salieron disparados.

-¡ECHEN PAJA!

-¿Qué los caballeros dorados no habían sido transformados en piedras? -Preguntó Shun/Hades a Teseus.

-No, solo fueron castigados por pervertidos... -Teseus se levanta y se prepara para volver a atacar- ¡Y tu serás el siguiente!

Teseus concentró todo su cosmos aprovechando el descuido de Shun/Hades y se dispuso a mandarlo al otro mundo, pero las cosas no salieron como lo planeaba, ya que el muy estúpido pisó una de las piedritas que solía ser parte de la fuente del Santuario de Artemisa, por consiguiente, salió disparado sin control, cayó por un barranco y en un intento desesperado de sostenerse de lo que sea, su cabeza chocó con una piedra y se rompió el cuello, muriendo al instante pero sin caer al vacío.

Qué patético Iria, esto definitivamente se ha vuelto un documental.

-Este... Hades -Ikky logró captar la atención de Shun/Hades- Bien, ya libraste a los caballeros dorados, ahora hay que sacar a Seiya de aquí.

-Cierto -el caballero de armadura rosada elevó a tal grado su cosmos que su armadura se volvió negra- Lo sacamos, lo desaparecemos de este mundo y el otro y nos quedamos a la fiesta que Artemisa está organizando por la muerte de la botarate de Saori.

-¿Ya se murió la bruja? -Ikky comenzó a arrojar confetti sobre los caballeros caídos (literalmente) y saltaba encima de ellos sin miramientos- ¡YA ERA HORA!

-Entiendo que tengan motivos para celebrar -Saga interrumpió los festejos y se incorporó, sacudiéndose el confetti- pero dejen de ser un par de bastardos y por lo menos explíquenos qué demoniso pasa aquí.

En menos de lo que toma relatar lo ocurrido desde el capítulo uno hasta unos párrafos atrás, Shun/Hades e Ikky explicaron a Saga y al resto de los caballeros dorados la situación actual...

-Ya veo... -Saga terminó de reflexionar y tras dirigirle una mirada a los santos dorados presentes, se detuvo frente a Aioros y lo encaró- Hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace ya mucho tiempo...

Y Saga pateó con gran fuerza la entrepierna del santo de Sagitario.

-¡¿Por quéeeee!?

-Por que todo fue tu santa culpa desde el principio...

Y Saga comenzó una relatoría de todos y cada uno de los errores de Aioros, y a los pocos minutos, los demás caballeros dorados (mejor dicho, ex-caballeros dorados) se unieron a la golpiza.

-Esto ya parece un documental -Ikky le comentó a Shun/Hades- mejor vallamos a eliminar lo que quedó de Seiya.

-Me parece justo, pero si llega al inframundo, ten por seguro que lo mandaré a un hoyo negro. Lo mismo que a la "diosa Athena"

Volviendo con Artemisa...

-Y por esas razones venimos a llevarnos a Seiya.

Artemisa volvió a ver a los dos caballeros que tenía frente a ella, volteó a ver la piscina llena de sangre con los cuerpos de Saori y Seiya flotando, volvió a ver a los caballeros y luego se volvió hacia sus abogados...

-Sabe que las leyes se hicieron para cumplirse, Artemisa-sama, y ellos no le han dicho todo.

Una enorme gota de sudor coronó las frentes de Hyoga y Shiryu. Así es, no habían comentado que Odyseus murió presa de un ataque de asma mientras peleaban y menos mencionaron que se encontraron con Icarus, se encontraron con Marin, comenzaron un simulacro de encuentro de familiares tipo "DarkSlayer86 en Fanfiction" (para mayor información, leer "DarkSlayer86 en fanfiction"), ellos juraron por sus "vidas" (con los dedos cruzados en la espalda) que ahora que se habían encontrado, ahora que las cosas por fin marchaban bien en la Tierra, ahora que no habría guerras "innecesarias", entre otras cosas, podrían al fin ser una familia y buscar una casa y un trabajo lo suficientemente decente como para vivir sin necesidad de arriesgar el cuello por asuntos extrapersonales. En pocas palabras, volvieron a uno de los "ángeles" de Artemisa en un desertor, y eso no lo habían mencionado.

-Ellos no te han dicho, que la fuente hecha con caballeros dorados castigados se deshizo unos minutos atrás, y que uno de tus "ángeles" está colgado de un barranco, con el cuello roto.

-¿Teseus? A él se lo puede llevar el diablo, para lo que sirve.

-Pero...

-Miren, excaballeros de bronce, solamente esperen a que lleguen el resto de la divinidades y entonces les regalamos a mi hermana y su cosa, pero quiero que arreglen el desperfecto de la fuente: si Perséfone se entera de que los pervertidos que la ofendieron siguen con vida y libres en el mundo pervirtiendo a más gente inocente, no solo ustedes y ellos sino yo y otros dioses nos las veremos negras, así que tienen menos de 15 minutos para hacer algo o los convertiré en un ganzo y una iguana y los donaré al jardín de niños urbano de clase media que está a dos metros de la salida del Santuario.

Al segundo, Hyoga y Shiryu pusieron pies en polvorosa, pero a los pocos segundos, uno de los nuevos trabajadores (entiéndase por el lamebotas de Jabú) llegó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas...

-Perfecto, primero los estúpidos ex-santos de Athena, luego los abogados, y ahora el lamebotas. ¿Qué rayos quieres?

-Artemisa-sama, Icarus ha desertado y Odyseus se murió y alguien le dejó colgado un letrero que decía "Shiryu y Hyoga no mataron a Odyseus ni convencieron a Icarus de desertar"¿quién habrá cometido tremenda atrocidad?

Acto seguido, Artemisa empleó su cosmos de manera que la cabeza de Jabú se infló por completo y explotó.

-Perfecto, ahora necesito que limpien el piso¡Ustedes busquen a mis nuevos caballeros para que limpien! Yo me encargaré personalmente de las escorias que acaban de huir.

En lo que alguna vez fue la fuente de caballeros...

-Y entonces nos convirtieron en un monolito de piedra. Todo gracias a Milo.

Shun/Hades le dirigió una mirada asesina a Milo, y al resto de los presentes les apareció una enorme gota de sudor helado.

-Dame una muy buena excusa para no asesinarte.

Milo comenzó a sudar más frío que los demás, le dirigió una mirada de súplica a sus compañeros, pero estos por medio de señas le dieron que se fuera al demonio.

-Hay una muy buena razón...

Milo señaló a Aioros, que aún yacía en el piso.

-Él me lo dijo.

Shun/Hades rápidamente se dirigió hacia el caballero caído y rápidamente comenzó a patearlo.

-Oye Ikky¿no crees que esto es sumamente familiar? Hasta parece una escena de cliché.

-Si, deja que Shun termine de golpearlo y orita arreglamos otros asuntos.

Al momento en que Shun/Hades se dio gusto pateando a Aioros, llegaron Shiryu y Hyoga.

-Ikky... Shun... debemos...

Y en ese momento, les cayeron los dioses.

-¡¿POR QUÉ EL PERVERTIDO QUE ME OFENDIÓ SIGUE VIVO Y COLEANDO!?

-Perséfone, yo tengo la solución a todos los problemas -Artemisa hizo acto de presencia y tomó del cuello a Shiryu y a Hyoga- ESTOS dos serán quienes paguen todos los crímenes cometidos.

Los dos ex-santos de bronce palidecieron de golpe, y Hyoga rápidamente se arrojó a abrazar las piernas de Shun.

-¡TE LO SUPLICO! No dejes que nos convierta a Shiryu y a mi en una iguana y en un ganzo¡no regalaran a un montón de niños preescolares que solo saben destruir!

Shun/Hades se soltó a patadas de Hyoga, se acercó a Perséfone, platicó a solas con ella y luego fue donde Artemisa.

-Adelante, es más, me ofrezco de voluntario para llevarlos personalmente al jardín.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! -fue el grito de los ex-santos antes de ser transformados. Shun/Hades los tomó y se los llevó.

-Bien¿quién quiere ver los cadáveres de Saori y Seiya? -Y todos los presentes siguieron a Artemisa hasta el recinto principal.

Pero había un dios que no estaba satisfecho.

-¡Momento! -Apolo entró de nuevo a la escena- ¿Acaso crees que por deshacerse de dos basuras se les perdona todos a estos idiotas?

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Apolo. se veía exactamente igual , salto que estaba aún más grande que de costumbre, y mucho más rojo de lo normal.

-Y ahora¿qué te pasó? -Hera comenzó de nuevo los comentarios- ¿Eres el vocero de una marca nueva de pinturas?

-¿Estás rojo del coraje o de ansiedad? -le preguntó Hermes continuando el juego.

-¿Donde conseguiste las túnicas extralargas? -le preguntó la diosa Afrodita- ¿De una cortina o de un mantel?

-¡BUAAAAAAAAA¡¿POR QUÉ TODOS SE BURLAN DE MI!?

Es definitivo. Este fic es un refrito/cliché de los capítulos uno y dos.

**FIN** de AntiTenkai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nota final -¡_TERMINÓ ANTITENKAI_! (véase al fondo un desfile) Este capítulo está dedicado no solo a mis fieles lectores, sino a S.D. Ligott, quien es una gran amiga y consejera¡No duden que volveré por más, ya que aún tengo muchas sorpresas aquí, en la sección de Saint Seiya! (Este fic no fue creado con fines de lucro, no se emplea para hacer cambiar de parecer a nadie, ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie fue herido en la producción del fic, no se hace para burlarse de otros autores, la dedicatoria es para todos los las lectores y espero que nos leamos pronto)


End file.
